Computeropolis/Credits
Here are the credits for ''Computeropolis''. Opening Credits Universal Pictures presents a Gingo Animation film Jesse McCartney David Spade COMPUTEROPOLIS Kelsey Grammer Dan Fogler David Hyde Pierce Jodi Benson Jon Lovitz Jennifer Tilly William Shatner Harland Williams Audel LaRoque with Tress MacNeille and Jeff Bennett Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Audel LaRoque David Silverman Produced by Brandon Minez Executive Producers Geo G. Michael Wildshill Associate Producer Amy McNeill Original Story by Michael Wildshill Audel LaRoque Screenplay by Michael Wildshill Music Composed by John Debney Heitor Pereira Film Editing by Tom F. Warner Production Designers Yarrow Cheney Carter Goodrich Craig Kellman Shane Prigmore Art Director Geo G. Visual Effects Supervisor Augusto Schillaci Animation Director James Baxter Head of Story David Soren Head of Layout Gil Zimmerman Head of Character Animation Rex Grignon Story Supervisor Gary Hall Layout Supervisor David K. Thompson Shading Supervisor Karen Stimson Modeling Supervisor Nancy Black Character Rigging Supervisor James Bancroft Set Dressing Supervisor Adam Macklin Lighting Supervisor Brian Cook Compositing Supervisor Nelson Sepulveda Rendering Supervisor Barry Kane Matte Painting Supervisor Joe DiCesare Supervising Technical Director William Jennings Production Supervisor Vanessa Peskamn Production Manager Geo G. Sound Designer Randy Thom Casting by Mary Hidalgo Matthew Jon Beck, Associate Cast Additional Voices Second Part of the Credits Additional Story Material by Gary Hall David Silverman John France Assistant Director Geo G. Story Lead Storyboard Artist Sherm Cohen Storyboard Artists Kurt R. Anderson Audel LaRoque Frans Vischer Editorial First Assistant Editor Joseph R. Thygesen Second Assistant Editor Stephen L. Meek Additional Editors Audel LaRoque Michael Wildshill Visual Development Character Designers Andy Bialk Julian Chaney Scott Jeralds Tim Maltby Paul McAdam Craig McCracken Marc Perry Thomas Paul Thesen Prop Designers Zeon Davush Sean Edberg Tom Foxmarnick Dave MacDougall Location Designers Lorenzo Martinez Justin Thompson Visual Development Artists Tony Fucile Joseph Holt Mike Inman Dan Krall Modeling Lead Modeling Artist Paul Schoeni Modeling Artists James Bancroft Jon Gourley Marty Havran Stephen W. King Nikolai Lockertsen John P. Rand Christine Waggoner Shading Lead Shading Artist Daniel McCoy Shading Artists James Bancroft Lars R. Damerow Thomas Jordan Tom Miller Stephen W. King Shading Technical Director Alex Seiden Texturing Lead Texture Artist Raine Anderson Texture Artists Amanda Bone Jon Gourley Nikolai Lockertsen Suzanne Smith Rigging Character Rigging Lead William Austin Lee Character Riggers Andrew Ritchie Ahmed Shehata Set & Prop Rigging Lead John Bunt Set & Prop Rigger Jim Su Layout & Set Dressing Lead Layout Artists Paul Arion Patrick Lin Lisa Suzuki Senior Layout Artist Eric Gambini Layout Artists Robert Anderson John Bunt Jeffrey Burt John Clark Jon Gourley Julie Holmes Sungyeon Joh Bernard Lizon Marcie Matsui Sukwon Park Andrew Ritchie Mark Sanford Yun Shin Sylvia Wong Layout Technical Director Dan Copping Set Dressing Lead Tom Miller Set Dressing Artist Alison Leaf Character Animation Peri Supervising Animators Kyle Balda Bob Cokinn Jack Reed Lead Animators Paul Chung Trey Thomas Animators Dave Burgess Lou Dellarosa Anthony DeRosa Carlos M. Rosas Oliver Thomas Dan Wagner Nicky Supervising Animator James Baxter Lead Animator Frans Vischer Animators Alessandro Carloni Raffaella Filipponi Emile Ghorayeb James Hull Richard Sanguoon Kim King Trojan Supervising Animator Andreas Deja Lead Animator Paul Chung Animators Manuel Almela Dave Burgess Darrin Butts Bill Georgiou Eric Lessard Manager Marc Supervising Animator Tim Cheung Lead Animator Alessandro Carloni Animators Jeremy Bernstein Dave Burgess Nikolai Lockertsen Ken Morrissey Commander Cindy Supervising Animators James Baxter Donnachada Daly Tony Fucile Lead Animator Audel LaRoque Animators Susan Campbell Michelle Dean Lauren Faust Cathy Jones Julie Nelson Mark Pudleiner Robert Weaver Notepad Ned Supervising Animator Tony Fucile Lead Animator Paul Chung Animators Linda Bel Cassidy Curtis Jeffrey Joe Steve Mason Paul Newberry Painting Paula Supervising Animators James Baxter Anthony Hodgson Raman Hui Lead Animator Frans Vischer Animators Linda Bel Anthony DeRosa Lauren Faust Morgan Kelly Joe Oh Paul and Frank Supervising Animators James Baxter Tim Cheung Lead Animator Frans Vischer Animators Manuel Almela Dave Burgess Nick Craven Lou Dellarosa David Pritchard Media Player Mike Supervising Animators Donnachada Daly Michael Wildshill Lead Animators Audel LaRoque Frans Vischer Animators Nev Bezaire Cassidy Curtis Kevan Shorey Heather and Earl Supervising Animators James Baxter Tim Cheung Bill Diaz Tony Fucile Lead Animators Paul Chung Trey Thomas Animators Line Korsgaard Andersen Alessandro Carloni Lauren Faust Antony Gray Sean Springer Miscellaneous Characters Supervising Animators Kyle Balda James Baxter Tim Cheung Bob Cokinn Donnachada Daly Andreas Deja Bill Diaz Tony Fucile Anthony Hodgson Raman Hui Jack Reed Michael Wildshill Lead Animators Alessandro Carloni Paul Chung Audel LaRoque Trey Thomas Frans Vischer Animators Manuel Almela Line Korsgaard Andersen Linda Bel Jeremy Bernstein Nev Bezaire Dave Burgess Darrin Butts Susan Campbell Alessandro Carloni Nick Craven Cassidy Curtis Michelle Dean Lou Dellarosa Anthony DeRosa Lauren Faust Raffaella Filipponi Bill Georgiou Emile Ghorayeb Antony Gray James Hull Jeffrey Joe Cathy Jones Morgan Kelly Richard Sanguoon Kim Eric Lessard Nikolai Lockertsen Steve Mason Ken Morrissey Julie Nelson Paul Newberry Joe Oh David Pritchard Mark Pudleiner Carlos M. Rosas Kevan Shorey Sean Springer Oliver Thomas Dan Wagner Robert Weaver Simulation Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Supervisors Mark Thomas Henne Christine Waggoner Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Leads Kishore Singh Michael L. Stein Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Artists Will Anielewicz Michelle Dean Stephen Heidelberg Steve Sauers Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Senior Technical Director Sagar Rathod Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Technical Directors Jeffrey Kember Michael Levine Adrian Pinder Zack Weiler D'Lun Wong Crowd Simulation Supervisor Freddie Long Crowd Simulation Artists Michael Lorenzen Justin R. Rotolo Gia Sadhwani Jane Yen Crowd Simulation Technical Director James Thornton Fire and Water Simulation Supervisor Mike Warden Fire Simulation Lead Juan-Luis Sanchez Fire Simulation Artist Timothy Brakensiek Water and Fluid Simulation Lead Graham Christie Water and Fluid Simulation Artists Barry Lawless John O'Connell Cloud Simulation Artist Alex Seiden Dust Simulation Artist Peter Tomov Smoke Simulation Artist George Nguyen Explosion Simulation Artist Glenn Snyder Vehicle Simulation Artist Nikolai Lockertsen Simulation Manager Nicole Paradis Grindle Simulation Coordinator Mari Aizawa Visual Effects Visual Effects Designer John Bruno Lead Visual Effects Artist Dave Fothergill Visual Effects Artists Philippe Langlois Paul Norris Lead Visual Effects Animator Dave Rand Visual Effects Animators Adam Howard David Pritchard Lee Stringer 2D Visual Effects Animator Michel Gagné Lighting Lead Lighting Artists Balazs Kiss Paul Oakley Charlie Winter Lighting Artists Brian Bell Christian Cunningham Ryan Duhaime Christopher Lee Fowler Irit Hod Timothy Hoffman Philippe Langlois Luke Martorelli Jong Yuk Lead Lighting Technical Director Bernardo Andrea Spadafora Lighting Technical Director Hanzhi Tang Lighting Consultant Jeremy Vickery Compositing Compositing Leads Jan Adamczyk Aaron Barclay Kevin Bell Sam Cole Bill Georgiou Anuj Patil Ari Rubenstein Shervin Shoghian Compositing Artists Paul Arion Patrick Bergeron Chris Doll Andreas Frickinger Ben Funk Ed Hawkins Nikolai Lockertsen Michael Ralla Norbert Ruf Rick Shick Tamara Stone Catherine Tate Karen Watson Thorsten Wolf Steve Wright Rendering Head of Rendering Luca Fascione Lead Rendering Artist Matthew Herzog Rendering Artists Christian Emond Corey Mayne Christine Waggoner Rendering Technical Director Jennifer Becker Render Wranglers Kate Cronin Tim Jones Matte Painting Matte Painting Leads Philippe Langlois Nikolai Lockertsen Eric Mattson Wei Zheng Matte Painting Artists Nicolas Cloutier Tony Rudolph Robert Scifo Bojan Zoric Shot Finaling Lead Shot Finaling Artist Paul Arion Shot Finaling Artists Nev Bezaire Robert Caputi Production Production Managers Andy Lewis Vera Morales Business & Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrete Peter Steckelman Production Administrators Michael Diaz Rebecca George Jacqueline Olsommer Mary Parkinson Thommy Wojciechowski Production Accountants Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Supervisors Toshiyuki Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development & Creative Supervision Amy E. Wagner Post Production Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Dialogue Editors Kelly Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Chuck Smith Original Dialogue Mixer Doc Kane Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., LLC Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Tom Myers Michael Silvers Re-Recording Mixers Tom Myers Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Kyrsten Mate Foley Editor Frank Rinella ADR Editor Steve Slanec Assistant Sound Designer Will Files Assistant Supervising Sound Editor David Acord Assistant Sound Effects Editor Dee Selby Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Tony Eckert Foley Recordist Frank "Pepe" Merel Sound Re-Recordist Ronald G. Roumas Sound Mix Technicians Juan Peralta Jurgen Scharpf Additional Sound Design and Editorial by Hacienda Post Sound Designer Jeff Hutchins Supervising Sound Editors Timothy J. Borquez Roy Braverman Re-Recording Mixers Eric Freeman Timothy J. Borquez Roy Braverman Sound Effects Editors Jeff Hutchins Marc Mailand Tom Syslo Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa Foley Artists Monette Becktold Richard Partlow Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by Prologue Films End Title Crawl by Scarlett Letters Color Timer Terry Claborn Negative Cutters Gary Burritt Mo Henry Music Additional Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Music Editor William B. Griggs, M.P.S.E. Music Supervisor Bodie Chandler Orchestrations by Dell Hake Additional Orchestrations by James L. Venable Music Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Music Preparation JoAnn Kane Music Service Mark Graham Music Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London Music Recorded and Mixed by Nick Wollage Music Engineer Shawn Murphy Assistant Music Engineers Jonathan Allen Andrew Dudman Lewis Jones Music Programmed at Mutato Muzika Studios, West Hollywood Music Engineered and Produced by Bob Casale Executive in Charge of Music Kathy Nelson Soundtrack Available on Songs "Drive" Written by Brandon Boyd Michael Einziger Alex Katunich Jose Pasillas II and Chris Kilmore Performed by Incubus Courtesy of Epic Records By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Stayin' Alive" Written by Barry Gibb, Robin Gibb, and Maurice Gibb Performed by The Bee Gees Courtesy of Polydor Ltd. (U.K.) Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Never Gonna Give You Up" Written by Matthew Aitken, Mike Stock, and Peter Waterman Performed by Rick Astley Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment (UK) Ltd. By arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Hang On" Written by Greg Camp Performed by Smash Mouth Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Animation Technology Head of Animation Technology Jeffrey Wike Animation Technology Manager Todd Scopio Animation Technology Engineers George Aluzzi Cathy E. Blanco Keith Kobata Jose F. Lopez Arnold M. Yee Research & Development Research & Development Director Xavier Bec Research & Development Supervisor Mark Jackels Research & Development Manager Anna Newman Research & Development Principal Engineers Eric Tabellion Feng Xie Research & Development Lead Engineer Clement Rambach Research & Development Senior Engineers Michael Blain Silviu Borac Per Karefelt Research & Development Engineers Steve Baker Eduardo Bustillo Reid Gershbein Eric Griswold Nicholas Long Erwan Maigret Drew Olbrich Kurt Schaefer Karl Johann Schmidt Kenichiro Tanaka Deepak Tolani Xiaohuan Corina Wang Research & Development Senior Programmer Mark Williams Research & Development Programmers Barry Fowler Pia Miniati Hector Yangli Yee Daniel Yu Production Engineering Lead Production Engineer Karsten Hecker Production Engineers Mark Kauffman Fabio Lissi Shawn Neely George Sakellariou Systems Systems Engineer Nick Covella Assistant Systems Engineer Damien Cheetham Systems Administrator Betty Shaw Systems Operations Manager Mark M. Tokunaga Technical Development Technical Directors Brett Achorn Steven Burch Hiroki Itokazu Michael A. Joseph Lyle S. Nojima Technical Developers Mark Chong Eric Salituro Information Technology Information Technology Manager Robert Batchelor Information Technology Supporters Dale R. Beck Glenn C. Bell Janet E. Berlin Steve C. Carpenter Peter L. Chun John D. Hoffman Darrian M. James Kevin E. Keech Kimberly W. Keech Daniel C. Kim Thaddeus P. Miller Ron L. Purdy James A. Sandweiss Hardware and Software Hardware Engineer Michael Coronado Software Engineers Brad Andalman Brett Levin Stephen Marshall Arun Rao Michael Shantzis Dirk Van Gelder Software Developer Jim Leuper Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Gingo Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Gingo Animation's Preferred Processor Provider Animation Software Provided by Visual Effects and Compositing Software Provided by Video Editing Software Provided by Audio Editing Software Provided by Rendered with Technology Management Technology Manager Emmanuel C. Francisco Technology Coordinator David Cameron The Producers Wish to Thank the Following for Their Assistance Microsoft Corporation Hewlett-Packard Intel Corporation Adobe Systems Google Inc. Apple Computer, Inc. Special Thanks to Don Bluth Lauren Faust Bill Gates Eric Goldberg Gary Goldman Steve Jobs Audel LaRoque Craig McCracken Robert Stainton Frans Vischer Production Babies Anthony Arthur Brian Carol Cindy Edward Frank Henry Joe Marc Mike Ned Nicholas Oliver Olivia Paul Paula Percy Sam Thomas Travis Final Part of the Credits Color by MPAA No. 22685 © 2004 Universal Studios/Gingo Animation All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 1997 Universal Studios Universal Studios and Gingo Animation are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Created and Produced at Gingo Animation North Hollywood, California Category:Credits Category:Computeropolis